The conventional golf bag is generally provided with a support frame capable of holding securely the golf bag on a flat surface of the golf course. The golf course is not entirely flat; it has many depressions, elevations, and slopes. As a result, the support frame of the conventional golf bag is not adapted to support securely the golf bag on the golf course. A caddie often has to take pains to find a flat surface on the golf course to place the golf bag.